Attention Hogger
by Turquisea
Summary: (Alive!Tadashi) No matter what age he is, Hiro always manages to hog all the attention, be it infant, or adult, he manages to steal everyone away, and basks in the glory and shock of his brother as he does.
1. Chapter 1

**No matter what age he is, Hiro always manages to hog all the attention and bask it it. Leaving his older brother slackjawed and mumbling "Unbelievable."**

**This is my first fanfic for this movie… WHICH I LOVED! **

* * *

><p><strong>1: A Snarker's Plot.<strong>

An evil laugh escaped the younger of the hamada brothers as he rubbed his hands together- which pretty much made him look as if he was intimidating a fly. He stared at the equations, making sure that every. Single. Detail. Was correct. A grin spread across his face. _'This has to be my greatest invention yet.' _He picked up a remote latched onto the computer, and without even glancing at it, pressed the button, then looked down at it.

Shock was the only look on his face, he had _mean't _to turn the number into 18 _years_, not 18 _months. _His pupils shrank and he looked horrified as he dropped it to the desk, "Holy mother of kinetic and chemicals." He mumbled and immediately began scooting his swivel chair back- but, unfortunately, the remote dropped down from the edge of the table, and to the floor, pointing at the teen.

He gulped - but before he could run, a pale blue ray of electrical power shot out of it and zapped him, causing him to fall unconscious.

_**"Hiro!"**_Tadashi called, annoyance lacing his voice. He swore that his younger brother was the sneakiest of the entire family. He pushed his San Fransokyo hat down on his head. He'd searched the entire house, he wasn't in the kitchen- where he was normally found feeding himself generous amounts of anything with chocolate in or on it. He wasn't in his side of the room- where he'd either be doing his homework, or sketching modifications for his bot-fighting robot.

He wasn't in the living room watching television or sneaking good food to Mochi- the house cat, then be ready to put the blame on the innocent soul when aunt Cass finds the speghetti missing from the fridge.

He wasn't in a bot-fight downtown- Tadashi knew this because he'd sown mini GPS's onto every single one of his younger brother's hoodies. He never went anywhere without one.

And he wasn't- the man was cut off with a high-pitched wail. His eyebrows shot up. That definitely was Hiro's cry. But he wasn't a baby and he didn't wail, he whined. But the older Hamada knew that it was his brother. He shot off to where the sound was coming from- the garage.

He pushed up the garage door, and scoffed. Same old Hiro, never on-ed the lights if he worked. "I swear he's a Dracula sometimes." He mumbled under his breath, then looked towards his brothers computer, left on, so were the touch-screen holograms. His brows furrowed. Strange, was all he could use to even describe it. His brother never wasted his computer battery, leaving it on.

His eyes lit up, _Battery! _Baymax may have known where his younger brother was, even if he didn't. He grinned and mentally patted himself on the back. "Ow."

The sound of an inflating nursing robot was heard. Along with, "I am programmed to heal the sick and injured, what seems to be the problem, Tadashi?"

Tadashi scratched his head nervously. "I can't find Hiro anywhere."

"Hiro is there." The inflated mechanism replied, pointing a finger to a bundle at his feet. Tadashi frowned and crowched down, Baymax trying to as well, but not being able to considering his marshmallow like stomach. Instead, he just watched.

A wail was heard from the bundle. The man frowned, it wasn't a bundle, it was his brother's hoodie! His eye brows lurched and he gingerly poked it, only to have a tiny hand lurch onto it in a death grip. "Ookay, looks like you're more trouble than not," He mumbled to himself, pushing the red shirt down so that his little brother's face would show. And he had to stress heavily on the little. A pair of large brown eyes- a mop of black hair falling over them- stared up at him, his tiny lips pushed outward into an angry pout once his older brother yanked from his grip and scrambled away.

"You're not fourteen… you're an infant!" He cried, perplexed. Causing a baby Hiro to look at him confused before bursting out crying from the shocking loudness.

**2: Really, Really Bad.**

Luckily, for memories, Cass had kept all of Hiro's baby clothes, which was a huge relief for Tadashi. And somehow, his marshmallow robot managed to get a stack of clean diapers, which was yet another huge relief for the man.

He paced back and forth all over again and again and again, waving his arms around as if speaking some wild sign language. Baymax had stopped watching him since it confused his camera's, but baby Hiro just sat on his bed, watching curiously as the twenty-one-year-old paced back and forth.

"What am I going to tell aunt Cass when she gets home?!" He asked himself, his pupils shruken. " 'Oh, hi, aunt Cass, Hiro did something with the TV remote that turned him one and a half years old, no biggie.' " He said sarcastically, waving his hands in a casual fashion.

His phone beeped. He slipped it out of his pocket. He groaned as he read who it was : The rest of Big Hero 6. "Great. What am I gonna tell them when they don't see my brother at college tomorow?" He mumbled to himself and answered it. He gulped and looked terrified as they said something on the other side. He glanced at his baby brother. _'This can't be happening,' _He thought to himself. _'Please not today.' _"Sorry, guys, but Hiro can't make it, he's feeling a bit under the weather. What's the ocassion anyway?" He asked.

"But my sensors indicate that Hiro is fine and healt-" The older Hamada cut the robot off by putting his hand over Baymax's speakers.

_"Duuuuude," _Fred drawled on the other side of the conversation. _"It's Honey Lemon's birthday!"_

Tafashi stopped pacing and froze. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He never missed any of his friends' birthdays, but if he left Hiro and went, aunt Cass would come and emand an explanation. Before he could reply- not that he had anything to do besides stammer- the birthday girl cut in,

_"Aww, poor Hiro, he must feel terrible. I don't want him to miss out all the fun…not that there's anything fun without you guys. Oh! I know! We could come over and help Baymax make him feel better!"_ The bubbly girl ended the call before he could protest.

He stared at his cell phone screen, mortified. "This cannot be happening… they are so going to freak."

Baymax blinked, then picked up a baby bottle, warming it with the heaters in his hands, he placed it in Tadashi's hands. "Maybe so, but my vast knowledge tells me that not many humans can resist the face of an adorable infant," He stated the fact.

"Yeah," The man rolled his brown eyes. "Like they won't notice a thing when my brother is thirteen and a half years younger than he's supposed to be."

**3: Cuteness Wins It All.**

**_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri- _**

_"Honey Lemon!"_ Gogo hissed in annoyance, snapping her gum to empasize.

The blond girl gae them a sheepish smile, hiding her face between her shoulders. "Oops, well, you guys can't blame me for worrying about-" The opening door cut her off.

Tadashi stood there, he looked like he was just about to have a worry attack. "Oh," He said. "Sorry guys, but this is a really bad ti-"

"Where's Hiro? Is he okay? What happened? What's the disease?" The blond pushed past him, swarming him with questions as she surveyed the house, looking for the younger brother. Her pink lips were pushed out in a worry pout and her green eyes scanned the area. She heard a depressed sniffle from the above floor. Along with the robotic voice of Baymax saying 'There there.'

She quickly ascended the steps. "Don't go up there!" The older man called desperately as he practically ran up after her, blocking her path with outstretched arms. The green-eyes girl frowned and glared at him. She shook her head.

"What is with you today, Tadashi? Its like you don't want me to help Hiro at all!" She cried.

He glanced away from her, gulping. "Which was pretty much the whole point." He sang under his breath.

With a huff, the birthday girl tried to look over his shoulder, but he kept leaning so she couldn't see.

"So how old are you now?" He asked, desperately gripping at lose ends to find a distraction.

"Eighteen years, four hours, thirteen minutes and five,…twelve…twenty four seconds- make that thirty." She said, before ducking under his arm quick enough.

"No!" She heard him call.

She looked around… there was no sign of the fifteen year old. A hand popped up, and an excited gurgle. She looked own and swore that she was going to die of cuteness. She squealed, clasping her hands together. "Aww, you're so adorable, little guy, what's your name?"

Large exited brown eyes looked back up at her through a mop of unruly black hair. Baby Hiro looked confused for a second, before eruptiong into giggles, waving his arms out to her, demanding to be carried, and being the girl she was, Honey Lemon just couldn't resist. She happily lifted the boy into her arms, and he immediately buried his face in the crook of her neck, tiny arms wrapped around her shoulders in a hug.

Tadashi just stared, slack-jawed as his baby brother _purposely_ buried his face in the blond girl's hair, a dreamy haze just to fool around with him. He looked as if he was in heaven.

"So, Tadashi…" The blond started, facing him with a suspicious look. "You never did tell me, where's Hiro?"

The man could only point a finger, still slack-jawed at the kid in her arms.

"Don't be ridiculous! It can't be unless he accidentally zapped himself …and…" The blond looked at the kid who's head was resting on her shoulder, giving her an innocent looking grin, complete with puppy dog eyes. "Aww!"

That was not the reaction he thought would come. "Unbelievable …" he mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYBAYMAX.**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**First off, thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows (first time I got above 8 faves xD)**

**The part where Gogo babysits Hiro was based off of a small comic that Uponagraydawn on tumblr and DA did.**

**You make this eleven-year old very happy!**

**(I hope I can write up to your expectations!)**

* * *

><p><strong>1• Spoiled Rotten<strong>

You could say that baby Hiro was loved so much, even the ever-so-stoick Gogo would warm up to him -which, once again, left Tadashi by the door shaking his head, muttering 'Unbelievable' like a mantra.

Hiro pretty much had everyone wrapped around his finger in less than a week.

He found out that cute and cuddly was Honey Lemon's weakness, and fortunately -for one of them that is- it was just a literate description of the toddler.

Wasabi would demonstrate multiple ways to keep clean, but, being a fun loving prankster, even as a baby, he had not much interest for such things.

Fred would be the awesome uncle that he never had. They'd watch super hero movies, read comics, and just munch on a huge pack of nachos all the while.

After a little while, even after a few bumps on the road, even Gogo got attached to the kid quickly. She'd bounce the kid on her knees -something which enjoyed him to a level of infinite cuteness- and even at times she'd treat him like her own child, not that the stubborn woman would ever admit it.

**2• "Your turn to babysit, Gogo"**

_**Pop!**_

**_Spwash!_**

The bubble popped right on her face. But she let the shock vanish quickly. But still, why her?

Wiping the gum off of her face with the back of her hand, she quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, _what?"_

"Please?" Tadashi pleaded, drying the plate with a washcloth -but it was honestly impossible to take him seriously with that pathetic expression of his. "Everyone else's busy -Wasabi had an emergency, I don't even wanna know, with his niece, Fred… he's at a comic convention and won't be back until Tuesday, Honey's got the flu and I'm working on the still-malfunctioned Baymax."

She just blinked.

"Please?" No response. Even the puppy eyes and pout didn't work.

But then it -an idea- slapped him in the face. He visually brightened as he leaned over the kitchen counter with a smile that mirrored his expression. "I'll buy you enough pack's of gum to last the month." She perked up at that statement, raising an eyebrow- popping her gum for emphasis. "Any flavor, any brand." Just a few more moments and she'd say yes, she had to. She was his last hope -unless Mochi qualified as a babysitter, but he obviously didn't.

_**Tick.**_

_**Tick.**_

_**Tick.**_

"Besides, Hiro really seems to like you!" The raven haired woman's eyebrows rose, but she still had her bored expression on. Was he honestly using her soft spot -how did he even find out?- for the kid against her, like a weapon?

_**Tick.**_

She sighed.

_**Tick.**_

She was going to regret this.

_**Tick…**_

She was definitely going to regret this.

"Fine" She sighed in defeat the same moment the kitchen timer went off, signaling the dish was done.

The smile on Tadashi's face alone could light up the entire city. Shoving his oven mittens -kitty_ mittens_, she was on the verge of sniggering- on, and sputtering a flurry of 'thank you's, 'I owe you so much' and 'You won't regret it's, from the oven, he pulled out a steaming tray of double-chocolate-chip cookies -bribery, Gogo thought to herself as she stared at the mouth-watering treat-

Only for a plate of a dozen of them to be pushed in front of her.

Gogo stared up at him with a questioning look when he pushed a cup of hot cocoa near her too.

"It's a thank you gift." He smiled again -did he ever stop smiling or something?

She quickly started shaking her head. "No, no, no, its fine, really! The gum's enough already., Hamada. Besides, someone here just used my soft spot for the kid as a weapon against me." She looked at him accusingly -though it was just a teasing look.

The smile just seamed to brighten. "Aw, look who's going soft." He cooed mockingly.

"Am not!"

**3• Hairy-Troublesome-Baby**

It was only five minutes since he left, and by the looks of it, she was having a staring contest with the kid.

It went on for a few seconds, before Hiro got bored and 'boped' her button nose, causing her to feel a chuckle bubble up her throat, but she pushed it back down.

And the rest of the day was eventful.

1- Hiro managed to sabotage the stove by playing with the wires -how did he even do it?

2-They tried to make pop tarts, but they ended up looking and tasting like rocks.

3- They tried playing board games, which was just a total bore.

4- They tried looking for a better game, but ended up finding Baymax and accidentally onned the thing, and ended up running from his bone crushing hugs for the rest of the day, shoving him in a broom closet in the end.

5- They tried reading a story, but ended up falling asleep before they finished the first sentence.

**4• *Snap***

_A Few Hours Later_

A relieved Tadashi threw the main door open, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'm back!" He called loudly, with a smile-turned cringe, expecting to find a living space which looked like a tornado had struck it, and crept up the stairs cautiously, when hearing no noise- which was practically impossible if you had Hiro and Gogo in one building.

"Hiro? Gogo?" He called softly, almost at the top of the stairs.

He searched the kitchen, a few dishes in the sink. But no Hiro or Gogo.

Tadashi walked through the small hallway, expecting to find them in the brother's bedroom, an exhausted Gogo telling an ecstatic Hiro a bedtime story, but before be even reached there, something from the living room caught his eyes -in a good way. He backtracked and saw an image both ridiculous and adorable: Both asleep on the couch- apparently Gogo passed out while reading a children's book -Three little bears, was it?- and a sound Hiro cuddled up against her.

He slipped his phone from his pocket, insured that it was on both silent mode and the flash was off before snapping a few pictures. He stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen,- thinking about having a quick meal and going back to studying- while chuckling as he scrolled through the pictures in his gallery, deciding to send them to their little chat group -consisting of Gogo, Honey, Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and even Baymax- still chuckling under his breath while sending them.

Tadashi set his phone on the counter and swung open the fridge, thinking about fixing himself a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich and then ordering takeout -the stove was broken because of a 'genius' kid playing with the wires- when the other two wake up, wondering if they only just recently fell asleep all the while.

_**Beeeeeeep!**_

The arrival of a new message managed to wake her up, but not fully.

**beep!**

Another text.

**beeep!**

And another one.

**Be-Beep!**

Oh for heavens sake how many people would be texting so frequently?

Still half asleep, Gogo reached over for her phone on the coffee table, squinting when the bright lock screen blared at her.

Her face went blank as she read the messages, and then tomato red -if it was from embarrassment or anger, she didn't know- as she saw the picture attached.

**_Tadashi Hamada has sent an attachment._**

"Note to self:" She muttered to herself, her face still red as ever. "Never fall asleep while babysitting; the humiliation is too much."

"I for one, thought it was adorable." Tadashi defended his point of view from the doorway.

The reddish hue on her face darkened.

To which he chuckled. "I have to say the ammount of events that occurred in three hours is-"

"Unbelievable? It was."

"Unbelievable. You're stealing my catchphrase."


End file.
